There may arise the occasion that two or more parties who are geographically separated want to make arrangements to meet face to face. A suitable rendezvous destination may be arbitrarily picked or agreed on. However, the participating parties may be unfamiliar with the locale or otherwise unable to identify a suitable meeting place on their own. The problem may be purely geographic, such as not being aware of a suitable location, or may be that the parties may not know the details of a geographically intermediate location, even if they can identify such a theoretical intermediate location. For example, the arbitrarily chosen location may not have desired amenities such as food entertainment, internet access, access to desired commercial products and services, or may be unduly expensive, may be located in an objectionably crowded area, may be in an unsafe neighborhood, may entail objectionable conditions such as noise, or may otherwise be unsuitable for the intended rendezvous.
There exists a need for a portable, practical automated system for identifying a suitable rendezvous point for geographically separated parties.